Learning
by daytimedrama
Summary: Danny/Lindsay. AU. Follow up one shot to ‘Sierra’. Danny goes to school with Sierra and later learns something important! Fluff.


Title: Learning  
Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Content Warning: Fluff/Romance  
Summary: Follow up one shot to 'Sierra'. Danny goes to school and later learns something important! Set a couple weeks after the end of "Sierra", but before First Base.

A/N: This takes place after Sierra. Pretty darn fluffy. Remember I mentioned about Take Your Father to School Day, well the time has arrived. Thanks kcaitlin as usual.

* * *

"Hi Danny. We're running late as usual," she opened the door and allowed me to pass into their home. "she is so excited that you are going to this. Come on Sierra! Your dad is here!"

She was putting things into a pink plastic lunchbox and brown paper bag. "She's just changing her clothes again. She wanted me to call you to see what color you were wearing so you guys could match. Come on Sierra! He has a blue shirt on!" she smiled at me before saying, "sorry Danny I'll be right back."

A huge smile erupted on my face, I always got a kick out of their morning routine. I loved seeing Lindsay running around flustered, Sierra was usually forgetting something or they were both running late.

I was absolutely smitten with my little girl. When I thought about myself as a father it just thrilled me. Although I was still so remorseful for not having been here before I was thrilled that they wanted me around now. Lindsay was being amazing, patient, kind, understanding, forgiving. Well I imagined that she trusted me with our daughter, but could never again trust me with her own heart. As much as it killed me to know that she just couldn't let me back in as a boyfriend, I was just so happy to be around her, to be around both of them. We tried very hard not to let our relationship become awkward. It was the giant elephant in the room. At times it was difficult for me to hear about all the things they had done when I wasn't there, they had lived a whole life, a life I chose to miss out on.

I turned around when I heard Sierra run into the room. He had a huge smile, a blue shirt and jeans, and her two long pigtails bounced as she bounded over to give me a hug.

"Hi Daddy! Look we match!"

"Hi sweetie! We do match, you look lovely." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and a hug.

"I'm so excited your coming with me to school! Your job is waaay cooler than anyone else's dad. Even Seth and he had two dads."

"I'm so happy I get to go too," we had been looking forward to this day ever since I told her I was her father.

Lindsay walked over and bent down to give Sierra a hug she said to her softly, "Be a good girl, have fun and listen to your Daddy. I love you." She kissed her on her cheek before standing up. She walked back over to the kitchen island, "Here is her lunch and backpack," she added with a bashful smile, "I packed you a lunch too." She leant in and placed a sweet lingering kiss on my cheek. She pulled away her own cheeks flushed; her big brown eyes stared into mine. I felt like the whole earth had shifted underneath me and yet all I could feel were where her lips had scorched my cheek.

…

I knocked on her door, she still hadn't answered yet. I knew she was home, I could hear her music on inside, so I figured she just couldn't hear the door. I had never used the key that Lindsay gave me for emergencies. I figured Lindsay either couldn't hear me over the music, or she was hurt and couldn't get to the door. Either way I had to go inside. I slid my key into the lock, praying that she was okay. Maybe she was just in the shower. Oh god no I hoped she wasn't in the shower, that would just be cruel, the possibility of running into her, half dressed, water droplets falling off her, knowing I could never have her that way again. I was relieved when I heard her voice coming from her bedroom. She had this funny habit of having her phone volume so loud that anyone could hear both sides of the conversation. I could hear her talking,

"I don't know Stell. He has been so good. He is so great with her. I'm so confused."

"Did you really think 7 years and 2000 miles would make it disappear?"

"Well no, but I thought maybe the hurt he caused me, and then not being here for his daughter, might prevent me from falling again. I don't think I could go through that again."

I knew I had to leave. I really shouldn't be eavesdropping; I had no right to hear any of her private conversation. I slowly walked back through the apartment, leaving through to the front door, closing in behind me. I didn't know if I should be elated or depressed that she still felt something for me. It killed me that she couldn't trust me again. I knew I'd just have to prove to her that I wasn't running anymore. I turned back to the door, and knocked loudly. This time I heard Lindsay walking to the door, I could hear her tell Stella that she'd call her back.

"Hi."

"Hi Danny. Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah the fingerprinting and ID cards were a huge hit. Thanks for the idea. I think Sierra and her friends had a really great time. Before I left Sierra's teacher gave me this letter for you, so I didn't know if it was important so I thought I'd bring it right over." I was rambling now. Lindsay opened the door wider to let me in, and took the envelope. I stood awkwardly in her living room as Lindsay stood reading the note from the teacher. I looked to Lindsay for some clue what the letter was about.

Her face brightened, "her teacher says that she has noticed a big change in Sierra in the last several weeks. While she has always been very well behaved, she says sees that Sierra is even happier, hasn't had any sullen spells, is more outgoing with the other kids." Her smile reached her eyes as she looked up at me, "that it's obvious that something has changed at home for the better."


End file.
